Dawn To Clouds
by SoupRolls
Summary: It has been 1 year since Sephiroth's return, Yuffie returns to Wutai to resume training the juniors in wushu, and continues to improve Wutai. Setoh has been with Yuffie since they were children, this tale will lead Yuffie and Setoh forward to the future.
1. Rise and Shine, RiseAndShine

CHAPTER 1:

Rise and Shine, Rise.And.Shine

It had been one year ever since the return of Sephiroth, Yuffie was still the same, sort of...she was teaching Juniors the art of Wushu, rather then stealing materia. It seemed Yuffie was content at the flourishing city, though it was hard to tell, Yuffie would be extremely happy in one phrase, then blank and placid the next, it seemed odd amongst the people of Wutai. It was hard for Setoh, a younger man two years younger then Yuffie, with black hair and thick white streaks. His hair at medium length at the right side, coming down near his cheek, disheveled and spiked pointing to the right, and longer and straighter silkier at the left dropping to chest length. His odd and peculiar hair style made him stand out often in public, he was the same height as Yuffie. He wore a retractable claw glove with twin blades, extending about 20 or so centimetres, and a long sword with a straight rectangular hole, like a cut out, from the bottom of the blade ending near the tip. Setoh was often compared to Shinra's SOLDIER group, but Setoh never would agree to such claims. His slightly pale complexion and his dull green eyes would often project the message of resent towards the claims.  
Setoh looked up to Yuffie, despite the thievery Yuffie committed three years ago, but Yuffie was mature now, 19 years of age, Setoh admired how she grew up, but despite Yuffie being a ninja, Setoh was more towards the build of a regular troop, despite his skills reigning him with the title 'Wutai's SOLDIER'.

Setoh stood at the bridge, where he would stare at the fish and his gaze never ceased. Setoh wore his uniform of black boots with steel shin guards that slightly covered his ankle, onyx pants with a grey stripe down the sides, a zip-up shirt that was long sleeved on the left side, short on the right side, cutting off before the elbow. On his left hand he wore his gauntlet with the retractable twin bladed claws, his right he wore a white glove, with a light steel plate arm guard. The shirt itself was obsidian colour. He had a cross belt over his shirt, which held his shoulder mantle, carve in a traditional European manner, curved and made of steel, the mantle matched the colour of his pants, giving contrast to the shirt.

The day was bright and sunny, warm with a cool breeze, seemed like a normal summer weather for Wutai, and everyone was pleased. Setoh had been thinking deeply, his thoughts were consisted of questions, questioning his sword and claw, as they were ancestral armaments from his grandfather, who were respectively named. The Longsword was named Kadazu, and the claw named Kuraifu. He is still puzzled why they were named in such a manner.  
Yuffie had finished for the afternoon, and Setoh caught her hazel eyes, and saw that Setoh's dull green eyes had become dark blue with the water he stared at. Yuffie smiled a little, but she thought of concern to him. Setoh continued to stare, he was in a trance, no longer of this world, Yuffie changed this, she walked up to Setoh and went to palm in the back of the head, but she stopped short hoping Setoh would flinch, of course Setoh didn't, but continued to reside in his world. Yuffie soon expressed concern and worry, "...Setoh..." she expressed with worry, and shook him a little, "Setoh, I don't like it when you're like this..." Setoh had developed a cold and isolated character, but this time Setoh snapped out of his world "...Mmm? Oh Yuffie..what is it?" Yuffie stared at him with with those eyes of concern and worry, Setoh had not gotten used to this.

"What is it?" Setoh queried again.

"Are you ok?" Yuffie rose the concern.

"...Of course."

"Doesn't seem like it." Yuffie retorted, she saw through his hesitation. "You haven't been yourself over the years."

"I'm ok, it's just times have changed, and so has Wutai, I'm just not adapting so well."

"Or maybe some thing's changed you, and you're worrying too much..." Yuffie retorted again

"Maybe..." Setoh added, his statement arose many questions to Yuffie already.

'Maybe?' Yuffie thought, 'He seems so confused, and so distraught these years, I hope he's ok.'

There was a cold silence, as Setoh's eyes reverted to the river, but this time the fish had left. "You need to smile more." Yuffie blurted out, but Setoh saw where she was coming from "Maybe I do need to." Setoh replied with a slight smirk. Yuffie then shoved Setoh in a playful gesture, "Come on, it's lunch time, I've bought some food for us to eat." Yuffie had strayed away from the rich lifestyle, and began to adapt into the crowd, but Yuffie still lived in luxury, Setoh just thought she'd fade in and out.

Setoh and Yuffie sat by the river, with Won ton noodle soup, and a small bag of prawn chips. The meal was simply set, and the both of them sat on by the River, Yuffie had begun eating away, slurping cheerfully at her noodles, but she turned her attention to Setoh, who had just held his container, and stared blankly. "Is your won ton ok? You seem to be-" Yuffie noticed that Setoh was following a noodle that was floating around. "...Setoh, don't play with your food." Yuffie announced directly. Setoh snapped out of his world again. "Oh, sorry..." Setoh smiled lightly before he begun eating away. Yuffie looked out to the river view, but would look to Setoh who just stared out into the river. The two sat together in a scene of serenity, and mellowness, the air drifted by and the both of them, Yuffie catching a scent of flowers, and Setoh catching the scent of mellow numbness.

"Setoh, lets finish up and head back. The sun's about to set." Yuffie spoke trying to deliver Setoh of his dissolved state.

"...Oh, yeah, lets go." Setoh replied with some hint of remorse

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked eagerly

"Tired, that's all." Setoh arrogantly dismissed. "Lets go home."

Yuffie nodded but she was not content of his answer. The two walked to Setoh's house, a small cozy home, the nature of it seemed warm, and welcoming. Setoh looked at Yuffie and smiled for real, and for good times sake. Yuffie smiled back and gave him a short hug before letting go.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Of course." replied Setoh still smiling

Setoh opened the door, and eyed Yuffie as she left. They departed on their way home, and Setoh slipped inside his home and closed the door. Setoh still had Yuffie's voice in his head, her image was embedded and Setoh felt dizzy, he stumbled in the dark before collapsing on the floor and falling into a familiar deep sleep, his eyes shut quickly and his body was motionless.


	2. Memories Part 1

CHAPTER 2:

Memories Part 1:

Setoh rose from the dirt ground, he heard voices, and quickly rose to his feet. Setoh looked into a piece of a mirror, that had been broken off by some random explosion. Setoh looked up in utter amazement, the war hadn't seemed to end. I didn't seem like it was going to end. Setoh witnessed the battle that had initially started near Wutai, his mother waited on the side, of the field, watching a particular man, even Setoh himself rose to his feet and tried to reach his mother.

"Mother!" He yelled from the top of his lungs, his mother did not turn, "Mother!" he yelled again, again she did not turn around, but instead he gave up and watched the man who his mother was watching, immediately he recognised the man, it was his father, racing out to the battlefield. It was clear in the gallantry of his armour, he was the captain. Setoh being the son had strong beliefs within his father. Setoh let out a small warm smile, and he walked towards his mother, who was standing with her hands in a clutch of prayer, he stopped short of her mother, only roughly ten steps away from her. The battle raged on, the Wutai seemed to have won, Shinra's soldiers had begun to flee back but before they knew it, another segment of soldiers had raced out to battle. Among them was a pale skin man, tall, and wielded a long and legendary looking katana, long grayish hair. He stood out the most within the group of new soldiers. With his grace of fighting style, this man who had stood out was clearly the leader of this group.

Wutai's soldiers were clearly losing, but they did not stop, soon, his father engaged in a one on one with the Shinra captain. The fight did not take long before his father was cut down and killed within the instant. Setoh's eyes froze, and his mother screamed with the agony of pain in her heart searing through her chest. Setoh did know what do to, he felt alone, her mother ran to the battlefield where Shinra's soldiers stood victorious, and she picked up the body of her husband, Setoh's father, her mother soon stripped him of his longsword and claw, and Shinra's soldiers stared as she took up the sword and slew herself. Setoh watched in dismay, running out to the battlefield, but was stopped by the man who had slain his father. The man looked at him with his greenish blue eyes and turned Setoh around. Setoh walked away with little thought of theday's events.

The only thing Setoh did was cry, Wutai was shocked at the war orphan, but he was immediately befriended by Yuffie, the girl who kept his heart open for all those years. Setoh, despite his broken heart and broken will, Yuffie kept him up, and Setoh was given into foster care. Setoh was uneasy, a thought of foster care made him shiver, the stories about how foster children were often left on the streets or left to so servants work and underfed, he feared all those things, of being physically abused and mentally scarred. It was only that Yuffie convinced him of all the good things that this family had to offer, and that he would be put into a family that would welcome him the most. But this was only done through Godo, who at the time, allowed Yuffie to do what ever she desired. Setoh still wasn't comfortable, but he was taken to a door, the house was small and cosy, and gave off that warm home feeling, yet he always knew that he should not judge a book by its cover, but within that moment, the door was swung wide open, and two figures appeared in the light of the door frame.

Setoh was greeted with his new family, his new father Ken and his new mother Si-Yung. Ken was fairly average height, with blue grey eyes and brown short hair, a typical dad, and Si-Yung was a typical mother, long brown hair and a slender figure, brown eyes and a smile that made your heart melt with the warmness is gives off. Setoh wasn't comfortable with his new family, and his new mother and father immediately began to welcome him, and tried to find out as much about Setoh as possible, and the result was that Setoh was now comfortable with his new life style, and had forgotten about his real parents. He was happy again, and spent most of his days with Yuffie and his new parents. But something was missing, before anything could be figured, the whole environment faded like a T.V screen in static and soon he laid his head down, and fell asleep on a bed.

Setoh opened his eyes, and blinked a little rubbing his eyes before lifting himself up, he was in bed...


	3. Simple Kindness

Chapter 3

Simple Kindness

He swiftly looked around, looking at the window to the right of him, his bed which was simple, with a white linen sheet. Setoh was confused, he could only remember collapsing on the floor. He had a sharp pain on the left side of his head, and ruffled through his hair only to find it was the after affects of his 'memory slot'. A memory slot was an emotional symptom, but it affected the mental systems. Setoh's case was pretty severe in the words of the doctors. Setoh sat up in his bed staring at the sheets, and a flash before his eyes as he entered another state of trance.

* * *

He stared at the doctor as he came in with the results. Setoh had just put his shirt back on.

"Doc, what is it?"

"Don't know, this is a weird memory slot case, after scanning recent thoughts and memories, as well as taking your M.E.S. (Memory Establishment Sample) and your M.S.A sample (Mental Structure Arch), this is unprecedented, but according to my values and theory, with what you gave us in your P.A.E (Psychiatric Analysis Extraction) your memory slots and your acute head pains maybe from a missing part of your memory that's crucial to your life, and don't get me wrong, maybe it's coming back to bite you."

The doctor shook his head and flipped the several pages of test results that had been applied to Setoh. Setoh looked down for a minute before looking up, "Is it punishment?"

The doctor looked up at him, averting his eyes away form the clipboard "Don't get philosophical on me, but if you want an opinion, I say that you are being chased by your own memories, and you're running away without realizing what you're running from."

"...I see." sighed Setoh, he looked down and shook his head, trying to clear his head, he got off the examination table and headed for the door. "Thanks anyways, I need to get back on duty." As he opened the door, another flash came to his eyes. Setoh was out of his trance.

* * *

He blinked a little, before he could even rub his eyes or even make an attempt of what just happened, a loud series of thumps rose up the stairs, and so did a foreign smell, a smell that was attractive and delectable, but it was...warm? Yes, the smell of hot food was on the rise. Setoh did not recognise it but before he could get up, the door slowly opened, and there was Yuffie, with a platter of food, fresh fruit, eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and chocolate milk. Yuffie placed the platter next to his bed side, and ruffled Setoh a little, before she got onto the bed, and leaned over him.

"...Setoh?" She called out softly, "Wake up..." Setoh did not react, as he was still in confusion of his memory slot. Yuffie sat on his bed side, and hummed to herself. "Mrrrrrr..." Setoh grumbled, he had finally snapped out of what would be a morning doze to Yuffie. "You're awake!" Yuffie exclaimed, and immediately went to reach for the platter of breakfast.

"What's this?" Asked Setoh, confused what was presented to him. Yuffie replied to his question and treated him like a kid "It's...breakfast?" Yuffie giggled and Setoh realised what Yuffie had done, he could only smile and whimper a small "Thank you" before he eyed the glass of chocolate milk "...Uhh?" Yuffie noticed straight away and snatched it "It's mine."

Setoh smiled at her as she looked out the window with a blue bendy straw in her mouth, sipping on her chocolate milk, but Yuffie caught onto his smile, but Setoh quickly looked away towards his meal.

"Why did you come here?" Setoh asked puzzled about her appearance and his presence in bed. Yuffie looked at him and removed the straw from her mouth "I heard the thud, ninjas can have very perceptive hearing you know...and besides, I was a little worried about you yesterday, you don't seem like the guy I remembered three years ago."

Immediately Setoh dug into his food and remained silent, "Thank you." he muttered again before taking the first lot of food impaled by the fork into his mouth. Setoh ate quietly and Yuffie sat on the bed side watching the clouds outside from the window, occasionally looking at Setoh to watch his expression.

After Setoh had finished eating, Setoh took Yuffie's empty glass and placed it on the platter, picking up the platter, he moved out from bed and headed to the bedroom door, but he stopped as his sword was resting on a wooden mantle on his dresser and his claw glove was right next to it, his uniform was hung up. Setoh looked at himself and found himself dressed in long white baggy pants and a black t shirt. He turned his head and looked at Yuffie, she returned a smile and said, "You look pretty relaxed...for once." Setoh blinked and sighed before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Yuffie sat on his bed smiling as she watched him walk away down stairs. Yuffie was happy for him, but still a bit concerned about his behaviour. Yuffie soon got off his bed and ran downstairs to help him wash up. Setoh had already begun washing, he had been scrubbing and rinsing, and Yuffie dried the plates and glasses. Setoh kept his eyes on his hands, as they washed he cutlery. Yuffie watched Setoh clean up, there was no question that he was still in a trance but it was not as strong this time, nor was it painful. When the two had finished, washing up, Setoh looked at Yuffie, "I need to get changed..." Yuffie smiled and replied "But you look so comfortable, and so relaxed, why do you have to change into that armour? It's so dark..." Setoh looked at her blinked, "It's because I'm a soldier, not a ninja, I have a dress code, and on top of that, as a soldier, I also act as police." Yuffie blinked at Setoh in disbelief, his answer was so direct and to the point, where was he would usually reply in a way that would not express anything, Yuffie pointed this out "You're not saying 'dunno' or 'I feel like it' this time...wh-" "I'm just in a good mood." Setoh cut her off, "At least look like you are." Yuffie said with a little smirk.

The both of them left Setoh's house, and another day in Wutai had begun. Yuffie left to teach Wushu, and Setoh went to do routine patrol.


	4. Uproar and Malcontent

Chapter 4:

Uproar and Malcontent

Setoh had to look over a certain urban section of Wutai, he sighed with the notation of tiredness and boredom. He stood on a tall tower like building, made of lightweight gunmetal with a fixed wood placement like a mini fort, around the base. the building only stood three stories high, but it gave a good view over the major parts of the area. His radio sat on the table to the left of him, blurting out reports of minor theft and domestic issues. Setoh wasn't bothered about it as the street patrols would have taken care of the issue before he left the tower. The air was clean and fresh, the day had been shining like yesterday and the breeze was cooler, the air ruffled through his hair as his eyes sat on the streets with boredom. Setoh had nearly fell asleep before he series of loud screams pierced through the air, followed soon by an explosion. Setoh's eyes immediately clicked towards the direction of the explosion, the radio had started to announce the explosion, and Setoh right away took of some rope and tied it to the railing before abseiling.

Setoh pounced like a tiger, and began running towards the scene of the explosion, but before he got close, another explosion occurred right next to the other one. Setoh stepped back a little, and took notice of a group of uniformed soldiers running away with swords and a couple of bags, one was armed with a rocket launcher. Setoh fixed his eyes upon them, and spoke into the radio that he wore on his arm. "Setoh speaking officer number 73425, people we have had two explosions in sector 5, we need immediate support in that location, out."

He raced off towards the small group of uniformed people, but the group had no intention of stopping. Right away Setoh pulled out his long sword and raced even faster towards the group. There was no hesitation on Setoh's eyes, and he had that look of determination, a look so fierce even a novice of all fighters could see it. The pursued group had taken notice of Setoh's pursuit, and the six of them looked at each other.

"What do we do about him? He's been cashing us ever since the last explosion?" Asked the member, who carried a spear, the shaft was blue and glossy, but the spearhead looked fierce and deadly.

"Don't worry about him, he's nothing compared to us, I mean six on one!" said another member, obviously trying to calm his nerves, this one carried a katana, holstered on his back, it had a grey and green ribbon dangling from the end of the handle.

"Don't get cocky, you'll get yourselves killed." Warned another member, but she seemed more serious then any other member, her rapier was still shining and glittery from the fire. It looked like a typical Spanish design, but the blade looked a bit sharper on the sides.

"...Shut up, and keep running." Said the male stern voice, and seemed obviously a man of few words, he had a taller and skinnier figure, and he carried a katana, except his was plain and simple crafted.

"I'll distract him, or maybe I'll kill him, it really depends what mood I'm in." laughed another member, who carried a longsword, roughly the same length as Setoh's, also a plain looking longsword.

"Meet us back where we usually do." Said the sixth member, another female and this time carrying the rocket launcher and a spear on her back. The Spear shaft was red, and the spear head was rectangular and pointed.

The member with the longsword broke from the group and Setoh immediately saw this, '...These type of guys...' he thought to himself, demeaning them from a far but yet he could only wish to demean them upfront and directly. The member that had broken off swung his sword downwards, attacking Setoh from the side, who deflected his attack and countered harshly, throwing the attacker off balance, he man grinned as he was thrown off balance, "My name's Saga, and I'll remember you for such a feat." He said before directly attacking Setoh again, Setoh would continued to throw off his attacks and counter with harshness. Setoh then did and over swing that would come directly to Saga's head. Saga came to block this attack, only to have Setoh divert the attack into a swing to from the side, wounding Saga mortally. Setoh stood over the man, with his sword to the bleeding Saga's throat, "My name's Setoh, I won't remember you." he retorted before moving his sword away, and ran off to chase the others. Saga sat there trying to recover, winded and tired, he held his wound near the stomach and slowly got up, but the wound was too great, and thus Saga could only lean against the wall standing, the blood leaking slowly from his wood and dripping to the ground like a tap drips to the sink.

Setoh continued to rush forward, with those eyes of determination, he could barely keep up, until a member with a spear appeared ouf the slums, taking one swift swing towards his torso. Setoh lightly wounded, stepped back with his sword up and ready. The member gave an eerie smile. "...So, you've come to collect our heads?" the sly male voice taunted, his eyes were violet, and a strand of black hair flow down his back, as his removed his mask. "You've taken care of poor old Saga, you didn't have to be so harsh on him." he tauned again, but right after his last word, he dashed forward and took a nother great swift swing at Setoh, who could just manage to deflect the blow, but the spearman then linked his swing with a direct thrust for a stab, Setoh side stepped the several stab attempts and went to strike, only to find the spearman used the other end of his spear to snap into his ribs, with a loud thwack. Setoh got even, as he took a precise slash at his chest, scrapping in him lightly. The two stood at a stand off, as the other four members got away. "Tsuya, pleased to meet your timely defeat." Tsuya smirked as he posed himself into a battle stance.


	5. Hollow Tormenting Spear

Chapter 5

Hollow Tormenting Spear

Tsuya took hold of his spear with both hands and held it in front of him, a defensive position to fend off cavalry, his stance was strong, his feet firmly planted on the ground giving him the great stability with a balanced centre of gravity he need to be almost immovable. Setoh focused on the sharp straight spearhead, which had two other blades at the bottom of the spearhead, a cross spear. Setoh had held his sword next and outwards of him, the blade pointing out a little, the stance had given Setoh a slight boost in momentum as he directly attack. Tsuya quickly responded as he lifted his front off the ground, pulled back his spear, and quickly spun around swinging the spear around, swinging the spearhead at Setoh's chest again. Setoh had quickly responded, but was surprised at such a speed of a spearman, and immediately deflected Tsuya's attack, but in return, Setoh had been thrown back to where he originally stood.

Tsuya chuckled a little bit, "I can't believe this, out of all Wutai's army, they send me..." Tsuya got into a more relaxed stance, his spear behind him, "...YOU!" Tsuya pounced like a tiger, swiftly, impulsively, and precisely, he swung his spear at Setoh's chest, Setoh managed to deflect his attack, but is thrown back even further, flying into a wall side of an empty building. Tsuya landed on his feet, using his left hand as support, "Tch.." he snickered, before pouncing again with his spear at a thrusting position, aiming at Setoh's chest, presumable for the heart.

Clink! the spear connects, but not to flesh, Tsuya's eyes widened, Setoh's head his down, his longsword blade holding Tsuya's body in the air, the spear tip was hitting his blade, Setoh gritting his teeth, holding him there. Tsuya feigned amusement, "Oh? What's this? Got more fight in you hmm? What's your motivation?" Setoh kept his head down, but soon the question of his motivation made him click, "My motivation? I'll you what's my motivation..." The struggling to hold Tsuya ceased and they both came at an almost ease, "my motivation is..." Setoh looked at Tsuya with glaring eyes, flaring of determination, "..JUSTICE!" Setoh immediately flung his sword downwards cutting the ground, Tsuya sent flying backwards but manages to stop himself as he stabs the ground, plunging the spear head into the ground, before he ripped the spear out of the ground, whilst spinning his body around, grabbing the spear by the bottom, and lifting it over his head, slamming it into the ground. Setoh side stepped the counter, and took another swift slash to Tsuya's chest. Tsuya had just managed to block the attack, but it sent him further back, throwing him back towards a wall, Tsuya grinned as he adjusted his body in mid air, planting his feet against the wall, before projecting himself from wall to wall, hoping the walls like they were apart of the ground. Tsuya then projected himself off the wall to wall again, moving himself up higher before descending thrusting his spear downward to Setoh, diving at a considerable speed, Setoh side stepped, Tsuya stabbed at the ground before doing a pole vault away from Setoh, landing at another wall, jabbing his spear into the wall, and swinging himself up to stand upon it, then squatting looking down at Setoh. "You're like a Rock that moves when it needs to move. Can't you defend yourself? Are you a child? Are you able to defend yourself let alone defend Wutai? Pity, looks like you need suffer here and now."

Tsuya dropped from his spear, but took hold of his spear, ripping it out of the wall, and used his feet to plunge at Setoh, spinning in a barrel roll at a considerable rate, but stopped, giving a clear image of Tsuya upright, his spear held by the end with his right hand, and thrusts it towards Setoh.

Setoh cringes, as he side steps the spear, but then runs up the spear, swinging upwardly at Tsuya. Tsuya let go of his spear, only to suffer a wound right across his chest. "Dammit..." he mutters as he watches blood fly through the air, and land on Setoh's sword. Setoh jumped down from Tsuya's spear, Tsuya snickered as he stood up, "HOPELESS!" he screamed extending his arm, the spear shook violently before ripping from the ground, and spinning quickly through the air. Setoh dodged the spear, Tsuya soon took hold of his spear, re united, he pounced at Setoh again, but as soon Setoh had turned around, his sword had deflected Tsuya's attack again, and again disarming of his spear as it flew out of his hand. Setoh, soon thrusted the sword, stabbing Tsuya in the leg, but missing a vital point. Tsuya screamed in pain, and in agony.

"No!" Shouted Tsuya, blood coming from his mouth, "How? WHY!?"

Setoh stood over him looking down on him. "No reason, all in the name of justice."

Setoh rose his sword, in order to deliver the killing blow, but as soon as Setoh's arm few down, a blade at run across his leg and soon at his neck, Setoh collapsed before he could feel anything.

"Tsuya, you got careless." A man with a katana came from the shadows

"Any more later, you would have been dead...it's a good thing we came in time." Another man came from the shadows, also carrying a katana.

Tsuya snickered, "Did you get Saga?" The both of them had nodded, "Good, it's a good thing you both came here on time, it'd be a shame if you lost me, right? Kuro? Namaki?" Kuro turned around, his tall pale complexion and tightened the grip on his simple katana, "Don't get careless, you were only supposed to rescue Saga, and delay him. Now it's costed us to come back."

"Don't get angry at him." said Namaki, holding his green ribbon katana holstering it back to his side. "We would have done the same." Namaki took hold if Tsuya's spear, Kuro picked up Tsuya. Both of them had then ran off into the shadows.

Their voices echoed, "We're not going to kill him?"

"Two cuts should teach him a lesson."


	6. Malcontent and Salvation

Chapter 6

Malcontent and Salvation

* * *

"...Wake up, you've got work to do..."

A female voice that seemed foreign to him, yet familiar, Setoh opened his eyes, a black figure stares over him, the voice mature yet he did not recognise it.

"...Mother?" He queried.

"Who else would it be my dear Setoh." It was his biological mother, the face could not be shown, but before he could make out any figures properly, a door swung open, he assumed it was his father.

"Father?" He asked out,

"Of course son, you must have taken a pretty bad blow at school...", his father grinned, he could see the teeth, but not the faces, they were all foreign to him. "You'll be ok to go to school again, right?" Asked his father again

"Dear, he can't go, the damage to his head has kept him in bed for two days now." mother retorted with concern

"No, mother, I can go, I'll just be more careful." Setoh replied, sitting up a little.

"...Ok then, take your time." mother accepted this, and went to hug him. Setoh felt a fake warmth as his mother embraced him, but the fakeness was comforting, he closed his eyes and everything went dark.

* * *

"SETOH!" Yelled a voice, another female voice, younger, and so much more familiar, despite Setoh's eyes were open, he had blanked out, he blinked before coming to his natural senses, the pain had passed away while he had blacked out. "He's over here! Hurry!" The cut to his leg wasn't fatal, but the cut to the neck was shallow, but still to close fo any measure. He heard a bunch boots as they were rushing to him. They rolled Setoh on his back where he could see the buildings tower over him, nearly blocking the sky's view. This view soon was blocked by a familiar face.

"..Yuffie?" He weakly questioned the face, "Don't talk, save your strength." Yuffie replied, Setoh could not make out her facial expression, everything was still a blur, but it was soon cleared, as he felt a water droplet on his cheek, then streaming down. He could hear her sniffing, he could hear the fact she was keeping it in as hard as she could. "You'll come visit me right, Yuffie?" Setoh asked Yuffie, smiling a little though he stared at Yuffie's blurred face. Yuffie nodded, "Of course." Her tears began to cease, but she still had a small trickle down her cheeks. Setoh could not help but smile at her for a little bit before falling unconscious again.

Yuffie stood still, as the sound of the surrounding environment fell familiar to her ears again, falling back into the world. The medical team walked up to Yuffie to give her a briefing of obvious damages to the medical team. Though Yuffie knew it wasn't too serious, she still felt a heart pain sorrow sink into her heart, the thought of just having her child hood friend hurt almost killed her inside. She had only hoped that at any moment, that Setoh would just jumped up from the stretcher, the wounds had been cleared, and everything went back to normal, though she knew that this was reality, and not such a thing would happen. She was still in shock, and she began to cry again, she thought about the possibilities if Setoh had really died. "Don't be hard on yourself, it's not a fault, Setoh was doing his duty." a figure slightly stood over Yuffie, she turned around and looked up a little. The familiar voice made her wipe her tears, and recognised the face immediately, it was Shuya Kurosai, captain of his division. Standing behind him was his 4 person division, they were TEAM 3, a group compiled like Shinra's SOLDIER group.

Shuya was slightly taller then Yuffie, with short black hair, his complexion was slightly tanned, his eyes were white with black pupils. His build was a little like Setoh, a little slim, but a more muscular. He wore a grey vest with a black long sleeve shirt, steel arm guards and grey gloves. His pants were black and a little baggy, but were tucked into his grey belted boots. He carried a claymore, a huge sword holstered on his back.

One leant on the left side of the wall, with jet black hair, spiked backwards but had a side fringe to the left down to his cheek, obviously covering eye which was also evidently bandaged. "Setoh pushed it this time, he should have stopped at that vagrant, sometimes he tries to hard to play hero..." His right eye was green, he was wearing a white coat that covered from the knees up to the neck, it was slightly tight on him, showing the slightly skinny body figure, and holstered on the right side of his waist was his nodachi, the case was right side black, and left side red. He was Minase Hyde, a swordsman of great caliber, the only lower rank in TEAM that could defeat Shuya in a sword fight.

"Don't be so hard on him, Minase." A female voice came from the walking towards Minase, "Weren't you the one who lost against Setoh at one stage?" she smirked, she had long brown hair that lengthened halfway down her back, she had the blazing crimson eyes, and her fringe split down the right side giving it a parting. She wore glasses that were frame-less and clear, he complexion was slightly pale, but her figure was slender and curvaceous. She wore white stockings with her black knee high leather boots. She wore a knee white length skirt that split down the right leg.She also wore a black jacket with a furry trimmed hood that was half way unzipped and a white t shirt underneath. On her right side waist she carried a pistol, it looked fairly bulky yet powerful none the less, and on her left side of her waist was her sword, a rapier, it looked of a British military design to it, more like a navy admiral's sword. She was Kasantra Polisten, a polished fighter of the 170th infantry divison, hand picked by Shuya to train to be in TEAM.

Minase gave her a scolded look, who then proceeded and took an aggressive step forward, Kasantra mimed him but soon both were stop at blade point. A shadowy figure appeared from the midst of nowhere. Wearing a full face helmet with a particular design, it had three yellow slits on the side on each side around the optic area, "Shouldn't be doing this you know." Shuya spoke to them as he eyed them form the corner of his eye. The mask man then put down both of his gun handled swords, both of which were identical, and then holstered them on his back, which his holsters were pointing upwards, and the handle folded in and the blade folded into the suit. the suit was grey and black, a more advanced model of the typical stealth suit. It was worn as a whole suit, and it was skin tight, he was really skinny, but you could see the muscularity on his overall figure. "Hey, Nofurates, tak off your helmet, Yuffie hasn't seen your face yet." Nofurates turned his head sharply at Yuffie, before turning his whole body around facing to her, he placed his fingers under his helmet, the mask hissed a little, before the locks undid themselves. When Nofurates took off his helmet, he looked directly into Yuffie's eyes. He had bright yellow eyes, his black hair was of medium length, down to his cheek, his hair reached down to his cheeks, but his hair was all swept to the right side.giving off an almost scruffy look. He had a really pale complexion, and around his mouth was a white mask, like a ninja mask that covered up to his nose. Nofurates then turned around, and put his helmet back on, as soon as the helmet hissed and clicked again, he jumped onto a wall of a building before running up it, then sitting on the edge top of the building.

Yuffie smiled at the variety of the group, "Your group hasn't changed much, except for Nofurates, I'd never expect to see his face." Shuya smirked a little. "Don't worry, the whole group's intact, though Nofurates does seem a bit cold and emotionless, you can tell he cares for the group, he doesn't like inner conflict." Shuya chuckled a little before looking up at Nofurates, who sat like a child, waving his legs about.

Yuffie smiled a little, "I should head back, you guys take good care of Setoh ok?"

"Of Course we will, he's like our bro you know?" replied Minase smirking a bit.

"You're always the same Minase, that's why we love you." She said smiling at him.

"...I like him, but I wouldn't say love him." said Kasantra smirking at Minase.

"Argh so mean!" whined Minase, as he leant back onto the wall pouting a little.

"Take care!" Yuffie said, waving at them, and she ran back towards the academy.


End file.
